impyriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Puthus
Capital: Cambria Magna Major cities in Puthus: Falerii, Novi, Ocriculum, Byblus, Zela Fortresses in Puthus: Sevenberg Keep, Rishingshire Fortress Ruled by: Dusee Ytrix of Wisdom and Du Kitos of the Military Puthus is a country that is proud of its ancient Roman roots. The country still honors the old Roman gods and their ways. However, under the surface of the beautiful country lies secrets that very few know. Ruled by Dusee Ytrix and Du Kitos, the country is almost always a peaceful place and helps to broker peace when other countries or peoples are at war. The people here do not have normal last names. Instead, they are given their 'titled names' once they graduate from school and their talents have been shown to the world. The capital of Cambria Magna sits toward the northern center of the country where the ancient city state of the Vatican once sat. There are no actual buildings left from that time due to the wars, however, replicas of the buildings now sit in their places. The capital sits on the Rolling Sunn River which is connected to the Golden River that runs through the entire known world. So, the capital has always been one of the best trade spots in the country. The Rolling Sunn River sits on the western side of the city with the Colorless Peaks on the east, providing excellent protection. On the northern border of Puthus with Trijan, sits Sevenberg Keep. While this was once a powerful fortress, it is now mainly a large trading city. There is still a small part of the military kept here, but not as many as once were stationed here. Sevenberg sits on the Rolling Sunn River as well, meaning trade is excellent. To the east of Sevenberg, sits the city of Falerri Novi in the beautiful plains of Puthus. Falerri Novi is the hub of all the medical knowledge in the known world. There are many schools here that teach everything from medicine to trade, but people send their healers from all over the world to train here. It is considered a great honor to graduate from the medical schools in Falerri Novi. Down the border of Trijan to the coast where the South Golden River meets the Emerald Expanse, sits the city of Ocriculum. This is a beautiful coastal city that is home to extremely wealthy people from all over the known world. There are vacation homes here owned by many different Du and Dusee’s, and many people say that this is where the world is ran. On down the coast of the Emerald Expanse sits the city of Byblus which is nestled up against Mount Qrix, an extinct volcano. Rumors that the city of Pompeii sits somewhere underneath Byblus have always been around, however, no one has ever found the buried city so people just believe that the city of Pompeii and its devastation is just a myth. On the southern tip of Puthus is Rishingshire Fortress. This is the main naval base of the country and a huge military port. There are many military training schools here as well as some of the finest weaponsmiths in the known world. Up the western coast, past the Slagg Peaks, sits the city of Zela. This is one of the main food producing cities in the country and the fishermen here claim to be the best in the world. Category:Countries